jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ssi-ruu
Die Ssi-Ruuk sind eine reptilische Spezies, die aus den Unbekannten Regionen der Galaxis stammt und im Ssi-Ruuk-Cluster im Äußersten Rand ein Imperium errichtet hat, von dem aus sie wiederholt versuchten, militärisch in die bekannte Galaxis zu expandieren. Physiologie Die Ssi-ruuk sehen im Allgemeinen wie kleine, zweibeinige Dinosaurier aus. Sie sind ca. zwei Meter lang, ca. 350 kg schwer und haben seidige, haarlose Haut. Desweiteren sind die Ssi-ruuk in der Regel sehr muskulös. An ihren Händen und Füßen befinden sich jeweils drei kurze, spitze Krallen. Zudem setzen sie im Nahkampf ihre langen, muskulösen Schwänze als Waffen ein. Ihre Augen werden von einer gelblichen Iris umgeben und von Dreifach-Augenlidern geschützt, die ihnen helfen sich schnell an neue Lichtverhältnisse anzupassen. Die Ssi-ruuk haben keine Ohrmuscheln, sondern eine dünne Haut am Hinterkopf, welche die Töne der Umgebung an das Gehirn weitergibt. Noch mehr aber verlassen sich die Ssi-ruuk auf ihren exzellenten Geruchssinn. Durch ihre Nasenzungen ist es ihnen möglich, die Emotionen eines Lebewesens zu "erriechen", was es fast unmöglich macht, sie zu belügen. Die Ruuk besitzen schnabelähnliche Mäuler mit scharfen Reißzähnen. Obwohl die Ruuk Reptilien gleichen, gehen sie aufrechter und sind warmblütig. Die Schuppen, die die Haut der Reptilien bedecken, haben sich bei den Ruuk nahezu restlos zurückgebildet. Durch diesen Prozess ist ihre Haut weitaus empfindlicher als die der meisten Lebewesen und ihr Tastsinn intensiver. Dennoch überrascht die Haut durch ihre Dicke, sodass sie sogar einen Blasterschuss ohne schlimmere Verbrennungen wegstecken kann. Die inneren Organe liegen im Ruukkörper ähnlich wie die der Menschen. Der Körper der Ruuk aber kann nur schwer Fett ansetzen, wodurch sie meist sehr schlank bleiben. Sie trinken hauptsächlich Ksaa. Kastensystem und Herkunft Der Heimatplanet der Ssi, Lwhekk, liegt im Äußeren Rand, wie ihr gesamtes Imperium. Die Ruuk herrschen mit einer Gewalt, die von allen Einwohnern des Reiches respektiert wird. Die Macht hat auf der einen Seite die Konklave, ein okkultisch-religiöser Rat der Priester, und auf der anderen Seite der Ältestenrat inne. Zwischen diesen beiden Gruppierungen kam es deshalb in der Vergangenheit regelmäßig zu Machtkämpfen, die nur durch das Eingreifen des jeweiligen Führers des Ssi-Ruuk-Imperiums, der den Titel "Seiner Potentät des Großen Shreeftut" trug, eingedämmt werden konnten. Der Shreeftut wurde quasi als Wahlmonarch vom Ältestenrat und der Konklave bestimmt und verfügte dann zeitlebens über diktatorische Vollmachten über Staat und Heer. Lediglich Legislative und Judikative waren dem Ältestenrat und der Konklave überlassen. Nach der Inthronisierung des Keeramak wurde der Posten des Shreeftut überflüssig und es ist nicht bekannt ob auch nach dessen Tod je wieder ein Shreeftut bestimmt wurde. Die Religion hat die Ruuk so in ihrem Bann, dass sie absolut gehorchen. Die Ruuk leben in Kasten, in die sie hineingeboren werden, und die sich durch ihre Hautfarbe unterscheiden. Es gibt fünf Kasten, die jeweils andere Aufgaben erfüllen. Den Ssi-ruuk ist es streng verboten Beziehungen mit Mitgliedern einer anderen Kaste einzugehen, was sehr dem Kastenwesen der Yuuzhan Vong ähnelt. Die Kasten und ihre Farben sind: Blau: Die Kaste der Politiker und Verwalter. Es handelt sich hierbei um die höchste Kaste, die alle Führungspositionen wie den Ältestenrat besetzt und die meiste Ehre erhält. Ihre Mitglieder können sehr ehrgeizig sein. Gold: Die Kaste der Priester. Von ihnen gibt es nur wenige doch sie stellen die Mitglieder der Konklave. Schwarz: Die Kaste der Attentäter und Spione. Sie sind sehr selten anzutreffen. Gelb: Die Kaste der Techniker, die für die Wartung und auch neue Erfindung der berühmten Ssi-Ruuk-Technologie zuständig ist. Rot: Die Kaste der Krieger. Sie sind zumeist größer, wilder und körperlich stärker als andere Ssi-ruuk. Grün: Die größte Kaste. Sie stellen die gewöhnlichen "Durchschnittsbürger" und hatten nie besondere Posten inne. Sie verrichten gewöhnliche Arbeiten und erhalten die anderen Kasten, besitzen aber dennoch Respekt und Ehre. Braun: Die ehrenlosen Ssi-ruuk. Braune Exemplare enstehen nur durch die Kreuzung zweier verschiedener Kasten, was eigentlich verboten ist. Deshalb werden viele von ihnen gleich nach der Geburt getötet, die übrigen leben als Außenseiter. Religion Die Religion der Ssi-ruuk ist sehr alt. Ihr heiliger Text ist das G'nnoch, welches auch die Prophezeiung über den kommenden Keeramak enthielt. Die Ssi-ruuk legen großen Wert auf ihr Seelenheil. So sind sie der Meinung dass die Seele eines Ssi-ruuk welcher nicht auf einem von den Priestern geweihten Planeten stirbt verdammt ist das Universum für alle Ewigkeit allein zu durchwandern. Ein Planet konnte von den Priestern in einer einstündigen Zeremonie geweiht werden, danach wurde ihm ein Ssi-ruuk-Name gegeben. Im G'nnoch wird auch ihr Herrschaftsanspruch über die P'w'eck religiös begründet. Denn nach diesen Aufzeichnungen formten die Götter bei der Schaffung des Universums 4 Eier. Aus dem ersten schlüpften die Brüder Ssi und P'w'itthki. Aus dem 2.Ei schlüpften Ssis Kinder und aus dem 3.Ei die von P'w'itthki. Das 4.Ei blieb für Ssi-ruuk reserviert die sich einen Platz im Leben nach dem Tod verdient hatten. Im Kampf um die Vorherrschaft unterlag P'w'itthki Ssi, doch dieser ließ seine Nachkommen, die P'w'eck, am Leben unter der Bedingung dass sie Ssis Kindern bis in alle Ewigkeit dienen würden. Damit wird auch die Überlegenheit der Ssi-ruuk gegenüber allen anderen Rassen begründet. Kleidung Die Ruuk tragen Kleidung genauso konsequent wie die Menschen, da sie über genauso wenig natürlichen Schutz durch Haare oder Federn verfügen wie diese. Die normalen Bürger tragen knielange Tuniken, deren Farbe variiert, sowie unterschiedliche Überkleider. Soldaten tragen Rüstungen und Adelige wallende Kutten, die Füße bleiben in der Regel nackt. Die Tatsache, dass die Ruuk barfuß laufen, lässt sich auf ihre Fußform und die damit verbundene Unfähigkeit, Schuhe zu tragen, erklären. Technologie Die Ssi-ruuk betreiben viele ihrer Technologien mit der Energie von Lebewesen. Dieser Prozess wird auch Technisierung genannt. Hierzu fangen sie oft Menschen welche sie dann z.B. in Ssi-ruuk-Droiden-Raumjäger verwandeln, indem sie blassblaues Magsol in die Ader des Opfers pumpen. Der Körper stirbt ab und seine Lebensenergie versorgt die Schaltkreise der Schiffe oder die Kampfdroiden mit Energie. So kann man Schiffe und Geschütze von natürlicher Intelligenz steuern lassen ohne sie tatsächlich mit Lebewesen zu bemannen. Zudem verfügen die Ssi-ruuk über eine Technologie, die zum Teil sogar noch fortschrittlicher ist als der galaktische Standard. So verwenden sie auf manchen Schiffen Spiegelschilde die Feindfeuer nicht einfach absorbieren sondern reflektieren und auf das feindliche Schiff zurückwerfen und dabei viel weniger Energie verbrauchen. Einst hatte es sogar Imperator Palpatine auf diese Technologie abgesehen. Neben den technisierten Droidenjägern verwenden die Ssi-ruuk manchmal auch V'sett-Jäger. Diese werden von Ssi-ruuk-Piloten bemannt, sind mit stärkeren Waffen und Triebwerken sowie zahlreichen Spiegelschild-Generatoren ausgestattet. Die V'setts kamen das erstemal während der zweiten Ssi-ruuk-Invasion von Bakura zum Einsatz. Auch verwendeten die Ssi-ruuk bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt Triebwerke die deutlich vom galaktischen Standard abwichen und setzen erst ab dieser Zeit gewöhnliche Ionentriebwerke ein. Im Bodenkampf verwenden die Soldaten der Ssi-ruuk sogenannte Paddelstrahler, extrem starke Energiewaffen. Das Besondere daran ist, dass ein Lichtschwert den Schuss aus einem Paddelstrahler nicht abwehren und zurückwerfen, sondern höchstens ein wenig krümmen kann. Die Ssi-ruuk verlassen sich fast gänzlich auf ihre Technologie und die Technisierung von Lebewesen, womit sie in genauem Gegensatz zu den Yuuzhan Vong stehen, denen sie sonst in Kultur und Verhalten sehr ähneln. Geschichte Frühgeschichte Über die Frühgeschichte und die wahre Herkunft der Ssi-ruuk ist wenig bekannt. Viele Quellen gehen davon aus dass sie sich aus auf Lwhekk einheimischen Carnivoren entwickelten, andere meinen dass sie ursprünglich aus anderen Bereichen der Unbekannten Regionen stammten. Zunächst waren die Ssi-ruuk je nach Hautfarbe in verschiedene Stämme gegliedert, die sich schon damals auf verschiedene Tätigkeiten spezialisierten. Doch schon zu Beginn ihrer Geschichte taten sich die beiden mächtigsten Stämme, der blaue und der goldene welche später die Politiker und Priester stellten, zusammen, um die anderen Ssi-ruuk-Stämme unter ihrer Herrschaft zu vereinigen. Danach unterwarfen sie ganz Lwhekk und die einheimische Spezies der P'w'eck, die ihnen von da an als Sklaven dienen und die niedrigsten Arbeiten verrichten musste. Die P'w'eck sind eine sauroide Spezies die den Ssi-ruuk recht ähnlich sieht, abgesehen von der braunen Hautfarbe und der geringeren Kraft und Größe. Nebenbei wurden auch der Ältestenrat und die Konklave gegründet sowie der erste Shreeftut gewählt. Bereits zu diesem frühen Zeitpunkt verfügten die Ssi-ruuk über eine sehr fortgeschrittene Technologie und verfügten schon um 25000 VSY über Hyperantriebe und die Möglichkeit der Technisierung. Letztere Errungenschaft setzten sie gnadenlos ein um die Lebensenergie aller "niederen" Lebewesen, auch der P'w'eck zu technisieren und zum Betrieb ihrer vielfältigen Maschinen zu verwenden, wobei diese jedoch meist nicht lange vorhielt oder der Technisierte schlichtweg den letzten Rest Verstand verlor. So sahen sich die Ssi-ruuk auf der Suche nach neuen Opfern gezwungen ihr Reich auch auf andere Systeme des Ssi-Ruuk-Clusters auszuweiten und diese zu unterwerfen. Vor der Eroberung wurde von den Priestern stets eine Zeremonie zur Weihung des Planeten auf dessen Oberfläche abgehalten, da nach dem Glauben der Ssi-ruuk Krieger die auf einem ungeweihten Planeten sterben für alle Ewigkeit verdammt sind. Dies war auch ein Grund warum die Ssi-ruuk trotz der Verfügbarkeit von Hyperantrieben nie die Grenzen ihres Raumes verließen. Andere Gründe waren ihre Xenophobie und die weiten Distanzen. Die Schlacht von Bakura Wegen des Mangels an Ressourcen und zu technisierenden Seelen expandierten die Ssi-ruuk 1 VSY erstmals in die bekannte Galaxis und eroberten den von Menschen kolonisierten Planeten G'hro. Dabei konnten sie den Menschenjungen Dev Sibwarra gefangennehmen, welcher über großes Machtpotential verfügte. Von ihm erfuhren sie dass Menschen die dominante Spezies der Galaxis sind und stellten auch fest dass diese sich viel besser zur Technisierung eignen. Nachdem sie den Jungen einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hatten nutzten sie seine Machtkräfte um die technisierten Seelen besser unter Kontrolle zu halten.4 NSY wurde der damalige Shreeftut von Imperator Palpatine kontaktiert, der erst kurz zuvor durch seine Spione von der Existenz der Ssi-ruuk erfahren hatte. Er wollte deren Technologie, vor allem die phänomenalen Spiegelschilde im Kampf gegen die Rebellen nutzen und bot ihnen im Tausch Dutzende Welten mit Millionen zu technisierenden Menschen. Der Shreeftut stimmte dem Handel zu, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort mehr da Palpatine im selben Jahr in der Schlacht von Endor umkam. Zur gleichen Zeit starteten die Ssi-ruuk einen Angriff auf die benachbarten Chiss und konnten einige ihrer Welten wie Cattamascar erobern. Direkt nach Palpatines Tod befahl der Shreeftut auch den Angriff auf die imperiale Randwelt Bakura um einen Brückenkopf für die Eroberung der bekannten Galaxis zu schaffen. Zunächst konnten die imperialen Verteidiger nicht viel gegen die fortschrittliche Technologie der Ssi-ruuk mit ihrem Flaggschiff Shriwirr ausrichten bis eine Rebellenflotte erschien, welche den imperialen Hilferuf empfangen hatte und sich mit diesen gegen die Ruuk verbündete. Allerdings gelang es den Reptilien im Verlauf der Invasion Luke Skywalker, der mit den Rebellen zu Hilfe geeilt war, gefangen zu nehmen. Sie wollten ihn technisieren um sich seine Macht-Fähigkeiten zu Nutze zu machen. Damit hätten sie Menschen auch auf große Entfernungen technisieren können. Es gelang Luke jedoch Dev Sibwarras Gehirnwäsche zu durchdringen, sodass dieser ihn befreien konnte. Gemeinsam konnten sie die Shriwirr von innen heraus schwer beschädigen und das Schiff übernehmen, wobei Sibwarra jedoch sein Leben ließ. Der Rest der Ssi-ruuk-Flotte wurde darauf rasch besiegt und musste sich zurückziehen. Kurz nachdem die schwer angeschlagene Ssi-ruuk-Flotte auf Lhwekk angekommen war starteten die Chiss einen Vergeltungsangriff auf die Ruuk, bei welchem ihre Flotte vernichtet und ihre Hauptstadt in Trümmer gebombt wurde. Als kurz darauf eine Eingreiftruppe der Rebellen erschien um sich der Bedrohung durch die Ssi-ruuk anzunehmen fand diese nur mehr die zerstörten Überreste des Ssi-ruuk-Imperiums vor. Im Glauben die Gefahr sei gebannt verließen die Rebellen den Sektor wieder. Doch die Ssi-ruuk bauten in den nächsten Jahrzehnten ihre Gesellschaft und ihr Militär wieder auf und schmiedeten erneut Pläne die Galaxis zu unterwerfen. Die Rückkehr der Ssi-Ruuk Bis zum Jahr 28 NSY sahen sich die Ssi-ruuk in der Lage ihre Expansion wieder aufzunehmen. Schon Jahre zuvor war der Keeramak geboren worden, ein Ssi-ruuk, welcher die Farben aller Kasten vereinigte und deshalb als von den Göttern Auserwählter betrachtet wurde, der die Ssi-ruuk zum Sieg führen würde. Deshalb wurde ihm schon von klein an die bestmögliche Erziehung und Ausbildung zuteil und er entwickelte sich zu einem meisterhaften Politiker und Strategen. Er wurde in das frühere Amt des Shreeftut eingesetzt und hatte zudem die religiöse Funktion eines Oberpriesters inne. In dieser Zeit entwickelten die Ssi-ruuk auch neue Technologien der Technisierung mit denen sie die Lebenskraft anderer Lebewesen für Jahrhunderte erhalten konnten. Gemeinsam mit dem Ssi-ruuk-General E'thinaa entwickelte der Keeramak einen neuen Plan Bakura zu erobern und in die Galaxis vorzudringen. Er wusste allerdings nicht dass E'thinaa durch einen Yuuzhan-Vong-Agenten in einer Ooglith-Maske ersetzt worden war. Gemäß ihrem Plan gab der Keeramak vor sich auf die Seite der P'w'eck gestellt und die alte Ssi-ruuk-Gesellschaft gestürzt zu haben. Nun wollte er im Namen der neuen P'w'eck Regierung ein Bündnis mit Bakura aushandeln. Der bakuranische Premierminister Molierre Cundertol wurde von E'thinaa über die wahren Invasionspläne in Kenntnis gesetzt und für seine Kooperation belohnt - mit der Unsterblichkeit. Die Ssi-ruuk töteten seinen alten Körper und transferierten seinen Verstand in einen Replikantendroiden der genau seinem menschlichen Körper entsprach. Überdies wurde Cundertol für seine Mithilfe eine große Menge Credits versprochen. Cundertol vermittelte der Bevölkerung ein Gefühl von Sicherheit durch das neue Bündnis und konnte die Mehrheit dafür gewinnen. So wurde trotz der Aktivitäten einiger Opponenten das Bündnis mit den P'w'eck durchgesetzt und der Keeramak sollte zum Abschluss des Vertrags mit seiner Leibwache selbst nach Bakura kommen und den Planeten während der Feierlichkeiten als Zeichen der Freundschaft zu weihen. Trotz eines Bombenanschlags konnte die Zeremonie vom Keeramak und der Priesterschaft bis zu Ende durchgeführt werden. Da der Planet nun geweiht war mussten die Ssi-ruuk keine Angst mehr davor haben ihr Leben auf Bakura zu lassen und die als "Ehrenwache" mitgebrachte Flotte begann mit der Landung von Bodentruppen der Ssi-ruuk. Trotz des Widerstandes der anwesenden Zwillingssonnen-Staffel und einer kleinen Flotte der Galaktischen Allianz sowie von Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo und Jaina Solo verlief die Invasion erfolgreich und die Ssi-ruuk konnten die Oberhand gewinnen. Dies änderte sich jedoch abrupt als die P'w'eck tatsächlich revoltierten und sich gegen die Ssi-ruuk sowohl am Boden wie auch im Weltraum wandten. Der Keeramak wurde dabei von dem P'w'eck Lwothin erschossen. Mit der Unterstützung der Bakuraner und der Galaktischen Allianz konnten die P'w'eck rasch den Sieg erringen. Cundertol konnte entkommen und wurde später von dem Yuuzhan Vong der sich als E'thinaa ausgab getötet. Die P'w'eck unter Lwothin schlossen danach ein echtes Bündnis mit Bakura und zettelten einen Aufstand der P'w'eck im gesamten Ssi-ruuk-Raum an, was vermutlich zum Bürgerkrieg führte. Damit hatten die Yuuzhan Vong ihr Ziel erricht. Denn da sie nicht genügend Kräfte von ihrer Front gegen die Galaktische Allianz abziehen konnten hatten sie mittels des E'thinaa-Agenten versucht einen Bürgerkrieg unter den Ssi-ruuk auszulösen um diese mögliche Bedrohung so zu neutralisieren. Was danach aus den Ssi-ruuk und ihrem Reich wurde weiß niemand mit Bestimmtheit da man nichts mehr von ihnen hörte. Hinter den Kulissen thumb|Eine Ssi-Ruuk-Darstellung, man beachte die Schuppen und die Kleidungslosigkeit. Wissenswertes *Die - selten gebrauchte - Einzahl des Wortes Ssi-ruuk ist Ssi-ruu, die Ruuk sprechen Ssi-ruuvi. Zuerst waren sie vollkommen kleiderlos, dafür aber voll beschuppt geplant, und relativ dumm und gemein. Von dieser alten Vorstellung kursieren noch sehr viele nicht anerkannte Bilder im Internet. Oft wird auch behauptet, die Ruuk teilen sich nach der Hautfarbe in Kasten - ähnlich dem Hindu Kastensystem - ein. Bestätigt wurden diese Aussagen im Roman Der verschollene Planet aus der "Erbe der Jedi-Ritter"-Reihe und im Buch The New Essential Guide to Alien Species. *Die Ssi-Ruuk, so wird vermutet, basieren aus einer Mischung aus dem Dromaeosaurus und dem Struthiomimus, zweier kleiner Dinosaurier. *Wie offiziell bestätigt, handelt es sich bei den Ssi-Ruuk um warmblütige Reptilien, eine Tatsache, die sie gänzlich von den "irdischen" Reptilien abhebt. Warmblüter könnten auch die rauen Klimabedingungen von Lwhekk ertragen, ohne Aussicht auf einen frühen Tod zu haben. *Der Name Ssi-Ruuk soll aus dem Sanskrit kommen, seine Bedeutung wurde allerdings noch nicht nachgewiesen. *Der Gang der Ruuk ähnelt stark dem der Velociraptoren aus Jurassic Park. Diese werden dort mit "übergroßen Truthähnen" verglichen. Quellen *''Der Pakt von Bakura'' *''Der verschollene Planet'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File '' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species '' *''The New Essential Chronology '' *''The Truce at Bakura Sourcebook '' Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Reptiloiden en:Ssi-Ruu es:Ssi-ruu